Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009)
Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure is a 2009 computer-animated comedy adventure film based on the Disney Fairies franchise, produced by DisneyToon Studios. It is a sequel to the 2008 film, Tinker Bell, and revolves around Tinker Bell, a fairy character created by J. M. Barrie in his play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and featured in subsequent adaptations, especially in Disney's animated works. The film was produced using digital 3D modeling. It was released on Blu-ray and DVD by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on October 27, 2009. Plot The nature-talent fairies are bringing to the mainland the season of leaves, hibernation, chilly breezes, and pumpkins: autumn. Meanwhile, Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) and dust-talent fairies like Terence (Jesse McCartney) are staying in Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell is trying to make a "Pixie Express". But it fails just as she is called to meet Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston), Fairy Mary (Jane Horrocks), and Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn (John DiMaggio). They show her a mystical moonstone and explain to her its tremendous powers. Every eight years, there is a blue harvest moon in Pixie Hollow. When the light of this rare blue moon passes through the moonstone, it creates blue-colored pixie dust to strengthen and rejuvenate the pixie dust tree. The Autumn Revelry is the associated event during which the fairies gather to collect the dust. A new scepter is to be made to raise the moonstone, and Tinker Bell has been recommended. Although Tinker Bell has made mistakes in the past, Fairy Mary explains that tinker fairies learn from them, most of the time. Tinker Bell accepts the task, as well as help from Terence. But as the work on the scepter progresses, Tinker Bell begins to have trouble with Terence, who is trying too hard to be helpful. When Tinkerbell asks Terence to go find something sharp, Terence brings a compass to her workshop, irritating Tinkerbell. She kicks the compass, causing it to roll over and break her newly completed scepter. After a row with her friend, Tinker Bell's furious antics result in her accidentally smashing the moonstone as well. Tinker Bell sets out on in a balloon she's created to find a magic mirror, which, according to legend, granted two of three wishes before becoming lost. Tinker Bell intends to use the third and last wish to repair the shattered moonstone to its original form. While trying to evade a hungry bat, a firefly named Blaze crash lands into Tinker Bell's balloon. Tink orders him to leave, but he truly wants to tag along with Tink on her quest to find the magical mirror. After Blaze's apparent exit, Tink tries to read her map but it's too dark to see. Blaze then sheds light on the map to help Tink, and the tinker finally allows him to stay. As the duo's adventure continues, Tink thinks she has stumbled upon the stone arch that is said to lead way to the mirror. She leaves the balloon to make sure of this and leaves Blaze to watch over it. Once Tink flies off, however, the balloon begins to stray away. After unsuccessfully trying to anchor it, Blaze rushes to tell Tink, though she is too busy trying to figure out why she stumbled upon a bent tree instead of the stone ark to notice Blaze. When she finally sees the balloon floating off, she gives chase, Blaze in tow, but the harsh winds knocks them down. The next morning, Tinker Bell awakens, hungry and lost. Blaze scouts out to rally some forest insects that provide food and water for Tink. They also lead her and Blaze to the stone arch, and the adventure continues. They find the shipwreck that is said to house the mirror and head inside Tinker Bell finally discovers the mirror. Just as she is about to make the wish, Blaze keeps getting in her face, causing her to blurt out her wish for the firefly to be quiet for one minute, accidentally wasting her third wish. She blames Blaze for distracting her, but then, realizing that her temper is what had gotten her in trouble in the first place, she apologizes and breaks down crying. She is found by Terence, who has been following her after discovering her plans and the fragments of the moonstone in her empty house. They reunite, but then they are chased by rats. Tinker Bell and Terence start back to Pixie Hollow. Along the way, Tinker Bell fixes the scepter using a white gem from the top of the mirror, the scepter pieces Terence has wisely brought, and the moonstone pieces, all set at just the right angle. She discovers the magic of true friendship, humility, and love. Thanks to inspired teamwork with Terence, she is ready to give the scepter to Queen Clarion. When she unveils the scepter, the assembled fairies are all shocked and alarmed to see the fragments of the precious moonstone. However, the broken moonstone shards create an unexpected benefit: they drastically magnify and increase the surface area through which the rays of the blue moon could pass, creating the largest supply of blue-colored pixie dust ever seen in Pixie Hollow. Cast The voice actors and actresses are largely the same as in the previous film. America Ferrera did not return to voice Fawn and was replaced by newcomer Angela Bartys. *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy *Jesse McCartney as Terence, the pixie-dust keeper *Jane Horrocks as Fairy Mary, the overseer of all tinker fairies *Lucy Liu as Silvermist, a water fairy *Raven-Symoné as Iridessa, a light fairy *Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta, a garden fairy *Angela Bartys as Fawn, an animal fairy *Rob Paulsen as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses / Grimsley, a tall troll / Mr. Owl *Jeff Bennett as Clank, a large tinker fairy with a booming voice / Fairy Gary, the overseer of the pixie-dust keepers / Leech, a short troll *Grey DeLisle as Lyria, a storytelling fairy / Viola, a summoning fairy / Narrator *John DiMaggio as Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn *Eliza Pollack Zebert as Blaze, a firefly *Bob Bergen as Bugs / Creatures *Roger Craig Smith as Bolt, a pixie-dust keeper / Stone, a pixie-dust keeper *Allison Roth as French Fairy *Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Flint, a pixie-dust keeper *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion, the queen of all Pixie Hollow Vidia a fast flying fairy appeared in the beginning of the movie and the end of the movie but had no lines. Category:Films Category:Secondary Films Category:Disney Fairies